Mornings
by cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Mornings were the worst, Keith had decided. Waking up at ungodly hours when the sun hadn't even risen just to go to work was ridiculous. He would rather just spend the morning asleep in the comfort of his bed, along with his beloved, Shiro. [sheith]


Mornings were the worst, Keith had decided. Waking up at ungodly hours when the sun hadn't even risen just to go to work was ridiculous. He would rather just spend the morning asleep in the comfort of his bed, along with his beloved, Shiro. When he had days off he never took them for granted, sleeping in late until it was just about to hit noon, wrapped up in blankets and the warmth of his husband.

Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those mornings. Keith's alarm blared loudly, and the man let out a groan as he reached over to hit the snooze button. Sighing in relief at the silence, save for Shiro's light snoring, he made himself comfortable and drifted back into sleep.

Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt.

10 minutes later, the alarm went off once more. Keith whined, knowing he couldn't procrastinate any longer. He quickly shut off the alarm and slowly got out of bed, doing his best to not wake his beloved. The man turned around to take a look at Shiro as he slept, his eyes closed in complete bliss. Keith smiled to himself as he pressed a hand to Shiro's warm cheek.

For a while, Keith never thought Shiro would ever be able to sleep this peacefully. After his experiences in the war, the trauma he went through, the lives that were lost, and the loss of his arm, Shiro could barely sleep at all. Even when he returned home, he would stir in his sleep, waking up to horrific nightmares, drenched in sweat with his heart pounding in chest so fast he thought it would burst. Keith was always there to help him through it, but it took quite a long time for Shiro to be able to sleep without having to worry about demons from his past haunting him.

Feeling the warmth on his cheek, Shiro fluttered his eyes open to find gorgeous purple eyes staring back at him, and he smiled, "Good morning, love," He whispered.

"Good morning," Keith returned the smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Shiro shook his head, "I don't mind."

Keith found himself brushing his thumb along Shiro's cheek, staring back into his beautiful gray eyes. He always wondered how he managed to get so lucky enough to find someone like Shiro. Most of the time things would never work out in his favor, he lost more friends than he had made and life had managed to screw him over more times than the number of fingers he had on one hand, so finding someone so perfect and wonderful as Shiro felt like a dream.

He still couldn't help but find himself wondering why Shiro picked him out of everyone. They were pretty opposite, Keith being introverted, socially awkward, and known for his bad tendancies, while Shiro was extroverted, pretty much a social butterfly, and always did the right thing. Keith always convinced himself that it wouldn't last forever, that Shiro would find someone else, someone better than him, which he felt wouldn't be too hard for Shiro to do. In the end, Shiro had promised him over and over that Keith was the one for him, that no matter what happened Shiro would always be right by his side, never even considering leaving him for someone else. It took a while for Keith to believe it, having a hard time trusting people, but eventually he did, and he couldn't be happier than he is right now, with the man he loves the most.

"What are you thinking about?" Shiro asked, interrupting Keith from his thoughts.

"Us," Keith answered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

"Mm, what about us?"

"How much you mean to me, and how lucky I am that we ended up together."

It was Shiro's turn to lean over and press a kiss to Keith's lips, smiling into the kiss as he spoke, "I love you so much, baby."

Keith brought his free hand up to cover Shiro's other cheek, looking deep into Shiro's eyes, "I love you so much too, my love," He whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.

After the two of them pulled away and stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, Shiro was the first one to speak,

"Didn't you have to get up for a reason?" He teased.

Keith groaned, throwing his head back, "Yeah, yeah, I wish I could just spend the morning with you. I hate working mornings."

"I know you do, love, but just think about the amazing night that we're going to have together," Shiro reminded him, "I don't have work tonight so I'll be home to make you a nice dinner, and then we could spend the rest of the night together."

"Just the two of us?"

"Hmm, well I was thinking of inviting Lance over-"

"Don't you fucking dare."

Shiro laughed, "Of course just the two of us, I wouldn't want it any other way," He reached out to grab one of Keith's small hands, bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss into the soft skin.

Keith felt his cheeks grow warm as he smiled, removing his hand to brush his fingers through Shiro's locks of hair. Shiro leaned into the touch, and Keith hummed, leaning down to press a kiss into his hair.

"I have to go get ready before I'm late to work, you should go back to sleep, love."

"Mmm, sleep does sound nice," Shiro yawned as if proving his point.

Keith smiled as he ruffled a mix of black and white locks, "I'll be home before you know it, I promise."

Shiro made himself more comfortable in the shared bed, though he knew he wouldn't be as comfortable as he was before without Keith in his arms. Still, he would do his best to fall back asleep, he also wasn't a morning person and didn't like being awake at this time of the day, but he didn't mind if it was to see Keith before he left for work.

"I love you, babe," Shiro whispered, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Keith smiled, "I love you too, Takashi."

He watched his husband sleep for a few minutes longer, listening to his soft little snores, before heading his way into their shared bathroom.

Keith absolutely hated working in the morning, but if it meant he got to spend the entire night with Shiro he would take it any day.


End file.
